Human Tissue and Genomics Core Summary The overall objective of the Core is to provide resources and expertise to perform and analyze data from gene expression, miRNA expression, ChIP-seq, and microbiota profiling assays that identify disease-specific transcriptional patterns and shifts in microbiota abundance in tissue of patients with IBD. Additionally, the Core will enable project investigators to perform functional validation in patient- derived organoid experimental systems to substantiate and guide their hypotheses obtained in patient samples and animal models. This will be facilitated through access to human samples from well- characterized adult and pediatric IBD patients and controls.